


Lew & Seb: Monaco GP

by LeDahliaNoir



Series: Lewis & Sebastian [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Formula One, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Monaco Grand Prix 2019, Post-Grand Prix Final, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Sebastian Vettel and Lewis Hamilton have always had that particularity. Whenever the two hang out on a podium for the trophy ceremony, chemistry was always off the charts: smiling, giggling and spraying champagne to each other.





	1. Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> This a three-part fic following the events of the Monaco GP. I'm not an English native speaker so all the mistakes are mine. It'd make me happy if you tell me what you think about it. :)

Sometimes in life, it’s rather difficult to understand why two people are attracted to each other. Most of the time it’s just unspoken because it can literally happen overnight. As for the two people involved, they might not even have any idea why they got a like in each other’s life in the first place.

Sebastian Vettel and Lewis Hamilton have always had that particularity. Whenever the two hang out on a podium for the trophy ceremony, chemistry was always off the charts: smiling, giggling and spraying champagne to each other.

For once, Lewis felt kind of uncomfortable during the ceremony though. Nobody has missed the way the Princess of Monaco greeted Sebastian and had a chat together. He had no idea about the reason behind that unsettling feeling. Anyway, Lew has always had a crush on Seb so there was no surprise behind that statement, which reminded him of the moment his eyes had switched on Seb’s lap a few weeks ago in that infamous press conference back in Baku.

After all of his obligations, Lewis had a lot to do that afternoon in Monaco, which was just an excuse in order to avoid Seb at all cost. The latter had something to tell him after that press jig, but Lewis rushed to the exit rather quickly. In the British’s mind, there was no way of letting his feelings out so easily. His discomfort has been a bit too obvious on the podium. For once, he got away with Seb’s spray, favoring to do so with unknowns in the crowd, which disappointed a tiny bit the German. This was always their _thing_ and at the Spain GP, Seb didn’t make it. That’s the reason he did miss to share a podium with Lewis. Unfortunately, the British wasn’t feeling it this time around.

It’s been a while since Lewis has been involved with someone else. His status and persona made things quite complicated to find a suitable and trustworthy partner in the long run. Although, he wasn’t in a desperate mode to date someone. His last public relationship has been chaotic from day one till the end with Nicole. Truth be told, he missed her from time to time but in a platonic way, unfortunately for her who wanted to marry him so badly and have his babies. That idea was in no case in Lewis ‘plan from the get-go. He just liked the idea of being in a relationship without being attached too much, and it just led to multiple break-ups along the road.

Seb had Lew’s phone number just in case. They didn’t text each other that much but they had their fair share of good conversations within the years until now. After the press conference, he wanted to catch up for once with Lewis. He didn’t know about his need to do so but this year they got even closer, and were now on a friendly basis which didn’t mean anything. That’s what “friends” did together, he thought before typing on his phone.

And what kind of things friends didn’t do with each other anyway? Maybe kissing.

*

Lewis was back to his flat when Seb texted him out of nowhere. Timing was everything in life dear friends.  Right now, he just wanted to rest and forget about what had happened on the podium.  Even though, nothing really happened. This was just a reach from his mind. The tendency to be a drama queen was in Lewis’ blood, always showing off his feelings. The real definition of being an open-book for those who knew him well.  

That race has been so freaking exhausting with that Max guy pushing him off to the edge at every corner.  That’s why he wanted to relax. No better than home sweet home.


	2. I hate that I want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful week, this is a new chapter to end this weekend :). I hope you're all doing great. This is a rather long chapter with some explanations regarding the first chapter.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment or leaving kudos :). This is a great way to encourage writers.
> 
> See you for the final chapter next week ^^!

Lewis was about to answer Seb’s text messages when he decided otherwise. The exhaustion of that day just drained him to the bones. Besides, he was in no mood to pretend not only with Seb but everyone. Going home was the biggest gift of all and today’s race got emotional because of Niki’s death earlier this week. Lewis was just too tired to do anything else except going to bed even if it was just 6 pm, and reuniting with his two dogs soothed his mood. No one’s companionship was needed but them. He had already everything he wanted in his life including Roscoe and Coco. What about love? The most sought after all in the history of humanity.

*

Seb was still expecting Lewis’ answer, but after one long hour of waiting he changed his plan and decided to hang out with Valterri and some of his Finnish friends, your loss Lewis. He could have replied or excused himself. Anyway Lew wasn’t going to undermine his mood. Today has been successful so far for Ferrari’s expectations and standard this year. No one would put him down, not even his dear rival.

Gathering in a nice and cozy restaurant near the Riviera, Seb greeted Val’s friends, and took a seat eventually. That end of afternoon would be better spent with people who acknowledged him. Despite all his efforts with Lew, he gave up in the end. In no case, Seb wanted to sound needy. Although, it was the opposite. He wanted so bad to spend some time with Lewis. But you need two people to do anything in life. Never mind. He was in such a great company with his new Finnish friends that he forgot about Lewis’ snub.

*

When Lewis opened his eyes, it was already 9pm30. A bit puzzled by how long he has slept, his mind went back to Seb. Indeed, he must have done something else. Why waiting for someone who didn’t give a shit?

When he took the time to read Seb’s texts, he saw two new ones sent around 6pm30, which confirmed how much the German wanted definitely to spend time with him.

Seb Vettel to Lewis Hamilton:

Hey you left the room so quick. Just wanted to know if you down to grab a couple drinks.

Are you okay Lew?

Sorry to have bothered you. See you in two weeks again man.

 

And this was what Seb sent to Lewis that triggered Lewis’ bad feelings for not answering. The courtesy hasn’t been reciprocated in this situation. What Seb would think of him now? Was it too late to reach out? For god’s sake, he just needed to know how Seb was doing.

Unexpectedly one minute later, Valterri sent Lew a text message linked with a picture where Seb was in it. So they were all enjoying Monaco’s nightlife without him, he guessed. That’s what he got for not answering. This was just his own fault, simple and plain.

Seb looked so freaking good in that casual outfit. Those dreamy blue eyes and that lavish smile were the icing on the cake. He wish they were already on… No this was not the moment to think about it. Sure, he didn’t deserve them at the end of the day after such a behavior.

Lew to Val:

So how was the night? ;)

Val didn’t take too long.

Val to Lew:

Awesome. Seb got a taste of doing things like the Finnish hahaha

And he added a selfie of Seb with him and his friends. They looked rather drunk to be honest.

You missed big tonight. What happened to you? Seb told me you didn’t answer.

 

Yes, Lewis screwed up this time but he didn’t expect Seb to spill the beans that way. So he figured out an answer. He couldn’t make them wait this time all over again.

Lew to Val:

I was so sleepy man. I just dozed off right away.

Val to Lew:

Got it! That Max did you bad today I guess haha. Anyway, enjoy your night! Too bad you’re not here.

Yes, too bad for him. Technically, he told the truth but the glass was half empty because of Lewis’ unanswered messages. Courageous as he was, he called Seb immediately. Sending a text wouldn’t get the same effect.

*

Seb was still enjoying his night out when he saw Lewis’ call. He excused himself and took the call.

S: Hello!

Hearing Seb’s voice was so refreshing, which melted Lew’s heart. He just needed to see him so he just closed his eyes and cherished the moment.

L: Hey! I hope I’m not interrupting anything now.

Seb giggled.

S: Actually, yes you are!

L: Aww… Sorry I shouldn’t have called I know you’re with Val and his pals now.

S: Lew! It’s okay. I was just joking.

Seb’s words reassured him right away because he stopped breathing for one second. He should know better now. Seb always had the urge to crack a joke in any possible circumstances.

L: Ok. Once again, I’m so sorry. I felt asleep. That’s why…

Seb cut him off.

S: It’s ok. You have better things to do in your life and Val already told me. So it’s fine.

Lew didn’t know whether he should take Seb’s words for granted. His voice has become so monotone possibly because of all the alcohol drunk tonight.

L: No I mean I should have replied.

S: Lew it’s ok. Anyway, I’m so tired now. I just need to hit the hotel room. I feel a bit dizzy. Maybe next time Lew…

Lew couldn’t let him escape this time and jumped on the occasion.

L: Maybe you could just stop by before hitting your hotel room. It’d make me happy to hang out a lil bit with you even if you must be so freaking tired now. But I would understand if you can’t…

S: You silly boy!

And he started to laugh uncontrollably and excused for his behavior. He must have drunk a bit too much, Lewis thought which amused him.

S: Yeah! Of course. I really want to see you but I need to stop by my hotel room before. The night is still young so relax.

Lew smirked just by hearing those words. Seb was always joking so nobody would never know whether he was serious.

L: Alright! Just waiting for you then. Promise no alcohol. You already drank too much.

S: Ok. Can’t wait! See you very soon.

*

Lewis was still getting ready when someone knocked on the door so he buckled his belt quickly and made some quick adjustments to his ironed shirt.

Why did he act as if they were going on a date?

He had no idea. He just wanted to look good. That’s it.

So he told his dogs to calm down because they were a bit too excited for whoever was on the other side of the door.

When he unlocked the door, the surprise was just before him. Sebastian was just way too different from what he was previously on Val’s selfies. He no longer looked disheveled or a bit tipsy and his clothes were also different. So Lew wasn’t the only one who dressed up and took care of his grooming.

“Can I come in?” Where were all Lew’s manners, “Of course you can.” This was the very first time Seb got in Lew’s flat which was a rather big penthouse, and looked around marveled by Lewis’ decorations taste.

“Your flat is so cool. Very different from where I live in Switzerland.”

“Do you want me to show you around?” He asked. “Of course! But first of all, where can I put that Sprite bottle?” “Let’s go to the kitchen. I didn’t expect you to bring a bottle of Sprite.” Seb punched playfully Lew’s shoulder “You said no alcohol but that doesn’t mean I was gonna come with a bottle of water. I’m not a child.” They both smiled. “Yes indeed! Ok give me this for later.”

After having visited Lewis’ penthouse, Seb took the lead and led him to the kitchen.

“So are you down for a Sprite session? Actually, this is what I wanted to do with you earlier.” “Sharing a Sprite drink?” He asked intrigued by his confession. “Yeah! Just sharing a drink together. Only us”

Only us. Those two words resonated into Lew’s mind. He felt so freaking bad. Why did he treat him like that today? Just because he got attention from the Princess of Monaco?

“Hey! Are you okay?” Seb asked concerned. Lewis unsettled feeling came back to haunt him. Seb has been nothing but nice so far and this is what he got in the afternoon from Lewis: nothing.

“Yeah. It’s okay” “Alright! So are you down for a drink?” “Let’s go then.”

Lewis opened the fridge and took the bottle of Sprite. Seb asked for the glasses and Lewis directed him on the other side of the kitchen. When Seb got the two glasses, Lewis invited him to join him on the terrace. The weather was nice but a bit frisky. Seb posed down the two glasses and sat opposite to Lewis. He waited for the British to pour the liquid. Drinking alcohol made him a bit thirsty for a sweet drink. When Lew finished, he handed him the glass and proposed to make a toast to whatever came up to his mind. This was one of his faces that Seb loved the most: his shyness. Indeed, Lewis Hamilton was very shy. Don’t pay attention to his persona. Behind closed doors, he was a totally different man. The media could say whatever they wanted, they had just no idea about how the real Lewis Hamilton acted in private.

The fresh atmosphere of Monaco meddling with the wind coming to their direction made Lewis thoughtful about the events of the day.

Suddenly, he just said without a second thought “Seb I’m so sorry for today.” The other one wondered why he apologized “Hey! It’s fine. I got it. You needed to rest.” “No it’s not okay.” So Seb took Lew’s hand and looked at him straight in the eyes “Seriously it’s more than ok. I just wanted to catch on because we didn’t spray each other as usual”. The guilt got the best out of Lewis. “About that…” “Are you ok? Because you look annoyed.” “I know we usually do it together” “I know this time you wanted to do things differently. You don’t need my permission. I just felt a bit ignored. That’s it”

Seb’s words didn’t make things any easier. It was much better to be blunt about the issue. “Actually, I felt like… I mean how to tell you this. A bit left alone” The confusion in Seb’s eyes motivated him to reveal everything. “Can we go back inside? I need to tell you something.” “Sure” And they both headed to the living-room.

*

They’ve been talking for some time now until Lewis decided to explicit about the person he likes.

“How would you react if the person you like is charmed by someone else before you?” He asked. Seb took his time to get a proper answer. “So you like someone, don’t you?” He smiled. Lewis lowered down his face, he always had that habit when he was talking to someone. “Yeah. But could you answer my question please?” “I guess. I’d be slightly annoyed but as I’m not with that person I have no right to be jealous.”

Seb’s answer didn’t cool down things because he was actually right. Lewis shouldn’t’ be jealous about it. “I mean it wasn’t like they were flirting so I’d be just annoyed. But if it’s too unbearable for you. I’d tell him. It’s much better to clear things between you two because it’s not gonna be any easier. That’d be my advice.”

Lew felt stuck between two walls. Seb won’t let him have his way.

“That’s the reason I felt annoyed today. The person I like had a chat with someone before my eyes”

Seb as always clueless didn’t really get Lewis point.

“I guess I wasn’t there ‘cause…” He didn’t let him finish his sentence. “Yeah you were there” “Really?!” he wondered. “I might have missed the whole scene though” He playfully said, which made Lewis sigh and take his face between his both hands.

“Actually! You’ve seen the whole thing” “I don’t think Lew. I just talked to Princess Charlene. That’s it. So I don’t understand” Seb didn’t understand until Lewis stare meant everything.

 “I was the one then?” Seb’s beautiful smile disappeared right away. “Yeah… And I just lost my cool. Now you know the whole thing” He added with a pointed look.

*

_Flash-back. Earlier that same day during the trophy ceremony._

The race has just ended and as usual Seb came to greet Lewis. He always had that habit to touch Lewis’ helmet. This was just his way to show affection. They had their things together that no one else could ever have. After greeting Lewis, he went to see Valterri and casually talked together.

As for Lewis, he was ready for the podium. This win was for Niki. That’s what he told himself. What a great way to honor such a great sportsman. Along the years, he was the one giving him advice at Mercedes from time to time. He’d never forget this. His support has been too valuable in so many ways. Well, the feels got too intense during the race added the fact that Monaco GP was the glamorous GP of the year. Winning here has always been a highlight in any driver’s career.

Today’s podium was made up of Lewis, Sebastian and Valterri. Poor Max but that was what he deserved at the end of the day. The younger driver couldn’t let him breathe today. This has been the most interesting race of the season. People got used to the domination of the Mercs so it was a change not to see 1-2.

A few minutes later, the three of them were already waiting for the podium to get their trophy. Lew had a talk with Val while Seb caught the attention of the Princess of Monaco praising him for today’s race, which didn’t escape Lew’s eyes. Seb seemed to be in great spirit. Anyways, he was always in a cheerful mood. That’s just the way he was. Lewis had no idea why he felt a bit out of place even if they had their casual chat together on the podium. So everything was fair and set. But it seems like Lewis didn’t see the fairness in this peculiar situation.

When the ceremony took place, it was Seb’s turn to receive his trophy and a wink along the way, leaving a strange grin on Lewis face. Nobody has missed the endearment of the Princess. This is the same thing when someone has his favorite.

Lewis took notice and focus on the National Anthem. After all, this was his hometown glory even if technically Monaco wasn’t really his hometown. Putting his hand on his heart, he began to sing along the anthem. This was for Niki and only Niki. Seb’s little moment wouldn’t spoil his moment of glory.

After the anthem, this was the drivers’ favorite moment of all: spraying each other. Seb couldn’t wait to do it with Lewis as usual. Last time, it was in Baku. However, things turned to be different for Lewis. He didn’t even wait Sebastian for their special moment. His all attention turned to the crowd and sprayed champagne on them, which frustrated Seb for once.

What the hell Lewis? He was supposed to do it with him. Alright, it was okay. After all, they didn’t belong to each other.

When they reached the press room conference, they were both in a cheerful mood, what made Sebastian wondered about what had happened on the podium. The flirty Lewis was back, even urging him to be quick with his answers. A total blast. Some people could be so moody sometimes. As for Val, he just shared a bit about what he had planned to do with his Finnish friends afterwards. Little Lewis knew that Seb would join them in the afternoon. If people could predict the future, he would have avoided to put himself in that situation in the first place.

*

_Present day_

_“Actually! You’ve seen the whole thing” “I don’t think so Lew. I just talked to Princess Charlene. That’s it. So I don’t understand” Seb didn’t understand until Lewis stare meant everything._

_“I was the one then?” Seb’s beautiful smile disappeared right away. “Yeah… And I just lost my cool. Now you know the whole thing” He added with a pointed look._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm so late but better late than never I guess. So this is the last chapter of this first part. The 2nd part will take place during Canada GP. As you've might guessed, I'm writing a series. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. :)

The tension was still palpable between the two drivers after his confession adding the wake-up call effect about how blindsided Sebastian has been from the beginning. Obviously, they got along well but he has never thought that something could ever happen to be honest. Somehow they didn’t match at first sight, meaning Lewis’ stardom status and lifestyle might prevent any possible relationship together. What did they have in common anyway? That was just his take about the whole situation, consequently Seb moved outside to catch his breath and enjoy the chills of Monaco nights, trying to relax this amount of stress that has surged in just a few fraction of seconds.

Regarding Lewis, he just had no idea about how to approach Seb again. His confession wasn’t easy to take in first of all, yet this was his way of gauging their situation. After all, it’s always much better to try something otherwise regrets would come into play in the future.

After a while, Seb came back to his mind and decided to not avoid Lewis. He needed to man up and speak with him even if the situation wasn’t idealistic. Too much was at stake: their blossoming friendship. There was no need to compromise it.

When he came in again, Lewis looked expectative about something while Sebastian seized the opportunity to start with what he was actually feeling.

Once again, neither the situation was idealistic nor out of control for the two protagonists.

Sitting on the couch welcomed by Roscoe, Seb led the conversation “Honestly, I’m not that surprised if I may say. I’ve always known that you fancied me maybe not in a romantic way but at least in a platonic one.” Lew took his time to reflect on Seb’s words “I thought it was crystal clear though. Through the years, I gave you many hints about my attraction to you.” “I guess I just tried to think otherwise. In my point of view, it couldn’t be possible” “Why?” He raised his eyebrow “We might be a bit too different. I don’t even fit in your circle.” Lew looked offended and posed his hand on his heart “My circle? What do you mean?” Seb, a bit embarrassed, tried to clear the situation “the people with whom you hang out. I’m calmer and not into that socialite lifestyle like you. Sorry to say that” “Don’t. Your points are valid but I disagree with you on this and let me show you why…”

*

1 am on the clock, they were still talking about their life, tastes and so on. Seb already knew a few things about Lewis but not as he thought in the beginning of that night. For once, he got the impression to see the real Lewis with his own qualities and flaws on display, and it was refreshing to say the least. No need to pretend anymore. Even though it was time to head back to his hotel at the displeasure of Lewis, the night was still young to his likes. But Sebastian had previously partied a few hours ago with Val and his friends that’s why he could no longer stay there.

Lewis’ dogs were already asleep, snoring like crazy as usual, which was rather cute for Sebastian.

“I just can’t believe we drink up a full bottle of Sprite” “Seb, seriously what is this with this Sprite thing? I mean I expected something a bit more refined from you” Lew played. “You know it’s the same when you reunite with a friend. You just share a drink no matter what the drink is, don’t you agree?” He gave in and nodded.

They headed to the front door and planned something for the next day. Love makes the world go round.

*

When the sun set, Sebastian was still sleeping while Lewis was awake at 6:30. The events of the day before kept playing through his mind all over again. It was rather surreal than playing _besties_ with him. A step has been crossed in their dynamic yesterday, which means they’d need to talk about what happens next.

People liked what they like. That was the same for Seb. He wasn’t very fond of cities such as Monaco. Staying for a few days was ok but living there would turn to be difficult. He needed the peace found in sweet Switzerland. For all the people who have already visited this small looking country but giant in its beauty and culture, the standard of living is one of the best in the world in the same regard as Singapore. By the way, the socialite lifestyle isn’t at the same level and pace. Everything is more low-key and a bit kept under wrap but still fancy in his on way. The country was a mix of nature with beautiful landscapes like Geneva region with Leman Lac or a more vibrant life with big cities located in Zurich in the Swiss-German part of the country. To sum up, Switzerland was the opposite of the fast-paced Monaco life. Sometimes, it was just much better like that. Each place has its own flaws and qualities.

Noon was around the corner when Sebastian opened his eyes for the very first time. He didn’t know what time exactly it was, yet he knew he has been sleeping a lot. That was the biggest problem with partying. The next time one wakes up, the hangover just stands there to remind the events of the night before.

As for Lewis, he kept pacing back and forth in his living room followed by Coco and Roscoe. He imagined what Seb could be doing right now, maybe still asleep. Who knows with the events of yesterday? God only knew what he was up to right now but Lewis had things to do before their next date. Therefore he just went for a walk with the two dogs.

*

  _In the beginning of the afternoon_

Finally ready, Seb texted Lew about his upcoming arrival. Today has been tough for his well-being, but the adrenaline of that blossoming friendship with Lewis was what gave him the courage of going out again today, even if he was literally tired.

Still pacing around, Lew decided to wait in the terrace. He wondered how the events of the day will unfold. Many things were at stake, trying to not imagine too much. He would let the day happen like yesterday to give the outcome he wanted.

The first thing Lewis notice was the lack of gifts this time around when he opened the door.

“Where’s the Sprite this time?” he wondered and welcomed him. “Not today, I think we have some work to do.” Seb past him and greeted the two dogs. “And what kind of work?” “I think you know why I’m here”. The Brit didn’t add anything else and joined the crew in the living-room.

“Do you wanna drink something?” He proposed. “I think I’m good. I’m well hydrated since yesterday” “I see…”

A calming and chilling silence took place leaving a strange atmosphere in the air. They both knew they needed to talk. About what? That was the tricky question. At the same time, there was a need of not making the other uncomfortable by pushing the topic a bit too much, thus, small talk came to their rescue for the great pleasure of Lewis.

“So what do you expect for Montréal?” Lewis asked calming his nerves down. “A bit the same like you: winning.” He grinned. “You and your dad jokes that aren’t even funny, yet I still laugh anyway”. “That’s why you like me a lot. Stop pretending Lew” He expected a lot coming from Seb but not such a bold statement. From one sec to another one, Seb turned to be a very different guy. “And who told you that?” “You.” “I don’t remember those words but what I do know is that I told you I wasn’t that pleased with the podium”. Seb crossed his arms and studied Lewis methodically.

Indeed, Lewis wasn’t in the category of cute men but handsome. Anyone could see it even the haters. But the biggest question of all with handsome dudes was why they were single with all the choices awaiting outside in the first place.

And why him of all people? Seb liked to think about his non-existent fashion style. Just a simple guy liking to be comfortable while Lewis always seemed to be put together and coordinated. A well-rounded guy to be fair.

Suddenly, Lewis woke him up from his thoughts, “what are you thinking of?” He didn’t answer right away expecting to gather more thoughts. “So was I the affection of your thoughts?” “Maybe who knows? You’re in front of me so I don’t really see the point of thinking about someone else.”

By surprise, Seb took Lewis’ hand and added this “Time for pillow talk now. What do you think?” “Sure. I was waiting for that anyway.” Lying on the bed, they both stared at the ceiling just enjoying to be together. The silence between them spread across the bedroom. Peace. That’s what they needed. It was a first to just hang out casually.

The whole time they have been lying, Lewis always felt Seb’s eyes on him. That man had that way of staring at every opportunity.

“What do I have on my face?” “Nothing. I just like looking at you.” “Sure Jan. I’ve noticed that”. And the not-so comfortable silence remained in the room.

*

They haven’t talked that much since they got in Lewis’ bedroom. But it was now the right moment to put his plan to fruition, a man on a mission before leaving Monaco to reach Montréal in Canada. No hesitation was possible right now. They have talked enough about everything else. They both agreed on their differences and what they should expect if they get involved in a relationship. Seb was the most reluctant one between them, not because he didn’t want Lewis. He was just a bit scarred of annoying Lew with his less-paced lifestyle, which encouraged Lewis to explain why his life has been like that for several years. The truth was laid behind his bored face to fill a void in his life.

Before doing anything else, Lewis made sure to know whether Seb’s had more reserves. They both didn’t want to start on the wrong foot. When everything seemed to be okay, Lewis put his dogs away in another room. Besides, they needed to sleep so it was the right excuse to be alone with Seb for a while.

Once alone, Lewis didn’t know what to expect with Sebastian but so be it.  

Looking at the stunning view, Seb thought how lucky Lewis was indeed to wake up every single day to that. Tiptoeing to the window, Lewis came behind and embraced his waist posing his head down on his shoulder. “What are you looking at?” “The view. That beautiful view.” “Not me?” Seb turned to Lewis “I thought I was the one making dad jokes” “I bet you’ve converted me then” and that was the right occasion to seal the discussion with a kiss for Seb. A longing kiss so intense that Lewis needed to break it off. At first, Seb was a bit disappointed thinking Lew didn’t reciprocate his gesture but that was the total opposite. The Brit wanted more and even more but this was way too soon. The burning desire of doing more than previously thought was highly tempting but this wasn’t how Lewis would do things.

Trying to kiss him again, Seb got rejected one more time, turning his head to pinch his own lips.

“What’s wrong Lew?” That damn sweet nickname. What goes around, comes around “Nothing, it’s just…” Seb tried his luck again but Lewis denied him once again, which frustrated him even more. Waiting for a reaction, he just decided to disregard Lewis and just hopped straight to the bed to compensate his disappointment.

“Ok, if nothing’s wrong with you. Why don’t you want to kiss me then?” “It’s not that…” “But what? You’re so shy suddenly” “Maybe because I am in real life”. Those few words didn’t impress Seb that much. “Ok! So when you’re ready just let me know. I have other fish to fry” And he parted ways, leaving Lewis standing right in the middle of the room.

*

Eventually, Seb packed his stuff in his luggage. The next morning, he would have a flight to catch to fly back to Switzerland. He was done with Monaco for good until next year. The week has been satisfying so far but Lewis’ odd behavior wasted all the enjoyment. Anyway, he didn’t have time to play games. This wasn’t certainly how he thought things would end, but he should have known better. Lew was known for his constant drama.


End file.
